You & Me
by SouthernBelleBabyDoll
Summary: Rose is struggling with the after effects of Lissa's powers, but Dimitri is there for her through the entire thing. Will He still be there in the end? or is it another beautiful disaster?


I, Rose Hathaway, had another beautiful disaster portraying in front of me. Dimitri Belikov. It was once again time for one of our hourly training sessions. Blah. Whatever works for this stupid school I guess. They think this will help me become a trained strigoi killer then they're very wrong. I need to fight, unlike this 'running' business. Who runs from a fight? Not me. Even though I hate the session, I'm strangely attracted to my trainer. A god. That's how I would describe him. Trained to kill, and looks to attract. I was expecting to run as usual but when I walked in he called out from the back room "Get ready Rose because today were training for a fight". When he walked out of the closet he looked me over, not as a friend or a teacher would either. His eyes ran up my legs and lingered at my waist and breasts. When our eyes finally made contact he shook it off. Making me feel unusually uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and announces "Let's stretch first". I throw my bag onto the floor and put my feet shoulders length apart. Then I continued to touch the floor on each side of each foot until my legs felt like noodles. I was secretly watching him when he was 'secretly' glancing at me. So much tension. My head was racing with lingering thoughts. Why? Why did the world have to be so cruel sometimes? I loved him. I know I did, and I know he had some feelings for me to. We both knew we couldn't be together though, not in our world. We were to protect the moroi and that was our final and only duty. I laid down onto the floor and pulled my leg towards my chest. "Need help?" he offered. "Uhh, ya. Sure." All I could think about was one thing, our closeness. He leaned into help me when my mind flashed and I was filled with power and anger. _**Lissa**_. She was standing in the middle of a circle being tortured by people I still couldn't recognize. She was repeating "You'd better quit. You do not know the things I'm capable of." They never quit, they were suffocating, burning, hitting her. Relentless. I did the one thing that Dimitri taught me most. RUN. I ran to her, and when I had cleared the campus in no time I found them. Lissa had used her powers on Jesse. And once I had begged her to snap out of it, pure hatred tore through me. Eating my very insides like acid. I started laying into every single one of them. Someone's hands were on me but I couldn't tell whose. I ripped away from them and began my own torturing at once. Hitting, jabbing, elbowing, EVERYTHING. MY heart was gone, I no longer felt it. And then just like that I was ripped away from the scene. A strong pair of hands had my hands behind my back. "They need to suffer!" I screeched out. " Roza quit." I heard it spoken in a Russian accent so sweet only the bees would make honey with it. But I kept on "He needs to suffer! LET ME GO!" I struggled to get away but each time his hands were firm as a vice. He drug me through the door of what looked like a cabin, and once he let go I ran for it. He caught me steadily and pinned me against the bed. Nothing but worry strung through his eyes. I wiggled and squirmed. He kissed me on my forehead, "Let it go Roza, let the anger go". I continued to wriggle and work against him to get free. I NEEDED to be free. "Please" I was crying now "He deserves it!" This time he kissed my cheek, "No Roza, let it go." I was heartbroken that he wouldn't let me go. I was sobbing now. Broken. But I did what he had asked I pushed it out, let it go. "Oh God" I whispered. Dimitri nuzzled his head into the crease of my neck. "Roza" he whispered. I leaned back and began to cry even more. "It wasn't you my love. It was not you." I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Forgive me." He shook his head and said "There is nothing to forgive you for." I leaned back against the bed and realized he still had me pinned. He laid his head against my breasts and I leaned down and kissed it. "Thank you" a tear ran down my cheek. He leaned up and kissed my chin where the tear had stopped. He looked up into my eyes, his eyes a beautiful chocolate soon as our eyes connected he didn't shake it off this time, he kissed me passionately. The air around us crackled with electricity and he kept going, tracing kissing down my neck and onto my breasts. "More?" I begged him and he ripped my clothes off, leaving nothing to the imagination. I moaned in excitement. "I love you "I whispered into his ear. He made a low growling noise "I love you as well Roza".


End file.
